1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-photographic type image forming apparatus and a method of warming up the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When power is turned on in an electro-photographic type image forming apparatus, the apparatus performs a warm-up operation (forwardly rotating a photosensitive drum, and raising the temperature of a fuser. The warm-up operation continues until the fuser reaches a certain stand-by temperature.
However, it may take a long time for the fuser to reach the stand-by temperature during the warm up operation. This generally results in having to wait for a long time before the apparatus can begin printing. Consequently, the user has to wait for a long time until the printing out is complete.